This invention is concerned with automatic equalizer for data transmission having less calculation amount and faster and stabler convergence characteristics.
Formerly, there were two types of automatic equalizers, one of which is a learn and identification type equalizer or ordinary equalizer having slow and unstable convergence and the other type of which is a fast Kalman equalizer for AM modulation systems having fast and stable convergence. However, these have shortcomings, namely, slow and unstable convergence, large amount of calculating labour or restriction of usage to AM modulation, respectively.
Further, prior Kalman equalizers have the disadvantage that only real number signals are handled, but complex number signals can not be handled.